


So. Imma rant about the blue son.

by peace_will_win_and_fear_will_lose



Series: Rory's Ranting Trash [5]
Category: Voltron Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Spoilers for all current material, idk what else to tag, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 10:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13634685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peace_will_win_and_fear_will_lose/pseuds/peace_will_win_and_fear_will_lose
Summary: Welcome to me ranting about things to tide me over for Season Five.[im not ready ;-;]





	So. Imma rant about the blue son.

**Author's Note:**

> First of all-IM SO SORRY I HAVENT WRITTEN IN LIKE FOREVER. MY LIFE HAS BEEN A DOWNWARD SPIRAL SO I HAVENT HAD THE TIME NOR THE MOTIVATION.  
> [clears throat]  
> aNYWAY here's some trash.

oKK LET'S DO THIS

1-LANCE'S. VLOG. 

[laughs maniacally] I SWEAR TO ZEUS IF THEY IGNORE HIS CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT-

[watches vlog]

 

what. excuse me, _wHAT._ Lance had  _so much_ character development in season three, and they give me _tHIS???????_

[paces furiously] 

Nu-uh. Nope. I'm just gonna forget that even happened.

 

2-SEASON. FOUR.

[before watching season four] oh yay! because of the development he had in season three, Lance should maybe get more development! 

[watches season four] 

[cries for ten minutes] kEITH ALMOST DIED AND LANCE GOT NO STINKING DEVELOPMENT. I MEAN, YAY, MATT'S THERE, BUT NOW LANCE IS GONNA FEEL EVEN MORE LIKE A SEVENTH-NOW EIGHT-WHEEL. MY SON NOOOOOO [cries more while hugging my pillow bc idk LET ME LIVE]

 

3-LANCE. VIDEO. ON. DREAMWORK'S. YOUTUBE.

he's a good friend....

 

....except to keith

[flips the table] what. it's time to stop. where are your parents??? [ha ha ha im not sorry.] 

 

Welp, let me know if you have anything to add. or if you just don't care. that's fine. [tears] [jk i was bored so idc if y'all like this or not]

 

-Rory

**Author's Note:**

> soooo that happened... imma go cry in my soup now.


End file.
